It is previously known in this art to employ sabots on so-called rod or needle rounds. There are different types of sabots in existence and so-called reel sabots may be mentioned by way of example.
In the type of ammunition unit under consideration here, problems may arise in feeding the ammunition unit into the weapon without some leading edge, for instance on the sabot, becoming jammed.